


We're There, Kid

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Rhodey’s hand on his back is comforting, as is the reassurance that he’s not alone, but even though his rage at Thanos is beginning to overshadow the consuming grief, there’s nothing he wants more than to have his stupidly reckless kid back.It’s the force that drives him to continue on and take Thanos out—that he will get Peter back and give him the hug that he deserves."





	We're There, Kid

“I never hugged him.”

It’s only when he’s alone with Rhodey that he feels he can finally bring up Peter. He came back to Earth with the blue woman—Nebula—still clutching at the hand that held what was left of Peter after he’d been snapped out of existence with half the universe. The second he’d arrived and seen his old teammates, he’d refused to let them see his grief, even though it was killing him inside.

With Rhodey, though, he doesn’t need to pretend that he doesn’t have a massive hole in his heart where Peter Parker is supposed to be. Rhodey just lets him speak, not judging that his voice breaks or that he’s this affected by a kid that isn’t even his.

“I love that kid. I think of him as my own. But just like my own shitty dad, I never told him any of that. I never took any opportunity to hug him, even though there were plenty of times I could have.”

He thinks of all the time they spent together, whether it be cooperating against some lunatic, working in the lab at the compound, or just hanging out in Manhattan. There were plenty of times he could have said something to affirm how much Peter meant to him. There were plenty of times that a pat on the shoulder could have been a hug. That misinterpretation in the car (“it’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door for you”) or clutching onto a terrified, dying Peter Parker (“sir, please! I don’t wanna go!”) don’t count.

Rhodey’s hand on his back is comforting, as is the reassurance that he’s not alone, but even though his rage at Thanos is beginning to overshadow the consuming grief, there’s nothing he wants more than to have his stupidly reckless kid back.

It’s the force that drives him to continue on and take Thanos out—that he will get Peter back and give him the hug that he deserves.

* * *

It doesn’t count, Tony decides, when the first thing he does when a living, breathing Peter is brought back to Earth is to hold him so tight that the startled “Mr. Stark?” is almost completely muffled against his shirt.

* * *

Tony has mixed feelings about having all of the Avengers back in the compound, even though they’d set aside their differences to attain their mutual goal. He’s happy to have the old and the new all together simply because they’re better off working together, but the bitterness and bad blood will not simply go away because they were successful in their mission.

The others don’t seem to share in Tony’s misgivings, and they have no problems throwing a party with a lot of noise and food.

It’s around when the booze are brought out in great quantities that Peter slips out, and Tony doesn’t wait very long before he follows. He finds Peter in one of the converted warehouses, practicing with his webshooters. Tony watches him for a bit just out of sight before he steps into view and clears his throat. Peter nearly misses the landing on a flip as he stumbles over to Tony.

“Oh, Mr. Stark! Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the party for you! I just...you know, I’m too young to drink and I didn’t want to be that dumb kid ruining all the fun, so I thought I’d come here and practice instead.” He pauses, and then his eyes widen and he waves his hands. “I hope that’s okay!!”

“It’s not a big deal, kid. Thor or Nat probably would have given you some anyway...and given Cap a heart attack. Actually, that would have been hilarious to see.” He doesn’t mention that he didn’t mind having an excuse to leave the party himself. “And anyway, that’s what the facility is here for. You can practice all you want. I like watching.”

Peter beams, and the sight warms Tony’s heart so much he almost can’t suppress a smile of his own. As Peter swings back into action, Tony watches him, thinking about what he’d promised himself when he’d come back from Titan without Peter. 

Now that Peter is back and right in front of him, though, his emotional constipation has returned with a vengeance. He doesn’t even know how to broach the subject without making an ass of himself.

Hey, kid, I love you and think of you as a son, let’s hug!

He’d probably spontaneously combust before he could even get “kid” out. His face heats even thinking about it. He watches Peter some more until he regains his composure, and he waves to get Peter’s attention.

“Hey, Pete. Come here.”

The landing that time is much more graceful, and Peter jogs over to him with a bright smile full of anticipation. Tony can’t actually say anything, but he holds open his arms and hopes Peter will get the message.

Instead, Peter’s smile fades into a look of apprehension and confusion, and Tony wonders if he’s thinking that it’s not what it seems again. It’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door. This time, though, Tony sighs and gestures for Peter to come closer.

“We’re there, kid.”

Peter visibly relaxes, and he eagerly steps into the circle of Tony’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Tony and nuzzling against his shoulder. Tony, for his part, wraps one arm tightly around Peter’s shoulders and drags the other hand through Peter’s hair. Peter relaxes even more in his hold, and Tony closes his eyes.

He’d forgotten how good it feels to be hugged by a family member, even if Peter isn’t _technically_ his family. He wonders if this is how his mother felt when she hugged him, wanting to keep her child close and loved.

Peter nuzzles further against him, and tears prick behind Tony’s closed eyelids.

“I love you, kid,” he says without thinking, just loud enough for Peter to hear.

Peter nods, his response muffled. “Me, too, Mr. Stark.”

He tugs Peter that much closer in response, and if his and Peter’s shirts are tear-stained when they go back to the party, that’s no one’s business but theirs.


End file.
